


Love Birds

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birds, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i started a bird watching club at school and you are the only one who showed up at the first meeting so now i love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> seventeen months without uploading and she comes back with a phanfic about bird watching

Dan glanced at the clock on his phone once more. It had been a good fifteen minutes since the first meeting on his brand new bird watching club had begun, but it couldn’t really begin when not one single person had bothered to show up. He didn’t know why no one was coming. He had hung up a few flyers; told some of his classmates - there was no way people didn’t know about it. But yet not one person had come.

He anxiously ran his hand through his fringe, fixing his yellow flower crown a little. Seventeen minutes. Dan checked his phone, only to notice one new message from his friend PJ - “Hey, Dan, good luck with your club! can’t make it but i’m sure you’ll have a great time.” 

Dan sighed. Twenty minutes. Not a single person had bothered to show up to his damn club. Not even his friends. Of course they wouldn’t. What was he thinking? Dan was practically invisible in his school anyway. Not that that was always a bad thing - for a teenage boy who dressed in all pastels and wore flower crowns daily, maybe it was a good thing he didn’t get much attention. Still though… he had been really excited for this club and it was such a shame that apparently no one else was.

Packing his school bag up and slinging it over his shoulder, Dan made his way out of the classroom he was borrowing for his meeting. The first bird watching club meeting was supposed to last until forty five minutes after class let out, but there was no point in staying alone. He pulled the door open and made his way out, looking down at his phone. As he entered the hallway, however, he immediately crashed into someone, and promptly fell over. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Dan looked up to see a boy with black hair and a leather jacket apologizing profusely to him. Phil Lester. Dan turned bright red, jumping up and straightening his white jumper. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry,” he answered nervously. Though Dan and Phil had never spoken, Dan knew who the other was. Phil was pretty well known around their school. He wasn’t exactly popular, persay, but everyone knew of him, even if they weren’t his friend. Phil Lester was the most punk, dangerous kid in the entire high school. Of course everyone knew of him. He had an actual tattoo, for god’s sake. In their high school this was practically underheard of.

(Dan also might be a little tiny bit in love with him, but that wasn’t important.)

“Okay! Good!” Phil exclaimed, smiling widely at Dan. He smiled back a little bit, hesitantly. “Hey, what are you doing here so late, anyways?”

“Um,” Dan said, “Well, I was here for a club. Well. It was supposed to be a club? There’s not really a club.”

Phil looked at Dan in confusion. Dan didn’t blame him, honestly, he was flustered and nervous and knew he probably sounded like the mess he was. “You’re here for a club that’s not really a club? By yourself?”

“Um. No?” He replied. Dan knew he was being extremely vague - that was the point. He was kind of hoping to make it through the already humiliating day without having to admit his shame and failure to Phil Lester, who, although seemingly very friendly, would probably laugh at his pathetic bird-watching flop of a club. Phil looked as though he was about to question him a bit more, so he started to brush past him with a quiet, “Well, I’ve got to go, bye-”

“Hey, wait!” 

Dan turned back towards Phil, “Yes?”

“Before you go, is there any chance you know where the bird watching club is? I’ve been looking for it but I can’t seem to find it? The signs said it was around here, but they seem to be meeting somewhere else.”

Dan was pretty sure his mouth was going to drop open in the most unflattering way any second - Phil Lester wanted to join the bird watching club. Phil Lester. Phil Lester, who had an actual tattoo, was the only person in the school who wanted to join his bird watching club. What was even happening?

“Um,” Dan said, “There isn’t actually a bird watching club.”

Phil’s face fell, and it was adorable, and if he was this upset about the failure of the bird watching club then Dan was so, so screwed. “Are you sure? Because I saw all the flyers around the school, and it-”

Dan hesitated for a second before interrupting, “Yeah, those were my flyers. But no one in the school apparently wants to be in the club except for me, and you, I guess? And you can’t have a club with only two people, so. Yeah. No bird watching club.”

“Wait, seriously? There’s like, a thousand people in this school. How are none of them interested in birds? Birds are fucking great.”

Dan laughed a little, “I agree. Birds are pretty amazing. But we’re the only ones who feel that way, so it’s not going to happen, unfortunately. Sorry about that.” He started to walk away again, and once again, Phil called out and stopped him.

“Hey, wait, Dan! You know, we don’t have to be in a club to do bird related activities and stuff.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. Bird related activities? Really? “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Phil started, “We could always just do this by ourselves. And by that I mean with each other. As in, we go to the park together and watch birds and stuff.”

Phil Lester was blushing. Phil Lester was supposed to be a total punk badass and he was totally asking Dan on a bird-themed date while blushing. “Oh? Just bird-watching? That’s all?”

“Um, yes,” Phil replied, “Just bird-watching. And we should probably go other places, too, like Starbucks or out for dinner or to my house or something. I hear the birds really frequent those places, too.”

“Do they, now.”

“Yep. Tons of birds, everywhere. So many birds.”

Dan laughed, “Okay, so clarification, are you actually this weird about birds or are you asking me to go on dates with you?”

Phil smiled nervously, “That depends, are you saying yes?”

“Yes.”

Phil grinned, “Well, then, yes, I am asking you out. In fact, if you’re interested, we could go out right now? Might as well start with the park, though, keeping up club related appearances and all.”

“Of course.”

Later that night, he finally replied to PJ’s text from earlier - “thanks PJ. no one actually showed up so no club but i’m dating phil lester now so…”

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe i started this in march wow


End file.
